A Cullen Christmas
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. A quick one-shot of Bella spending Christmas Eve with Edward, meant to be kind of cute. Edward/Bella pairing.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it, obviously.

**Summary**: Bella spends Christmas Eve with Edward. Enough said.

**Pairing** : Edward/Bella

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Flashback/Dream/Vision**

**(Scene/POV Change)**

**Book** : Not really in relation to any book

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Normal POV)**

Wandering around the main floor of the Cullen residence, Bella sighed as she eyed the couch in the currently empty living room. It was eleven o'clock Christmas Eve and she was waiting for Edward to get back from the airport, where he'd gone to see Rosalie, Emmett and Esme off. Normally she'd be spending Christmas with Charlie or her mother, but Charlie was forced to work, because of a series of break-ins near the Christmas season, and Renee had to look after Phil, who'd come down with a nasty flu.

As she sat down, she pulled at the long white skirt she wore, her eyes wandering over her Christmas present from Alice and Jasper.

It was a gorgeous long night gown that seemed too beautiful to be real. It was long, white and flowing, with a comfortable form-fitting body and off the shoulders with long, flowing sleeves that ended at her fingertips. The skirt flowed as she walked, trailing after her about six inches, and she had to consciously hold on to the end of it or she'd trip. The gown was pure white with the slightest lace trim around the medium neck and skirt, and surprisingly, it was fairly comfortable.

When she wasn't stepping on the skirt, that is.

Curling up into the couch, she eyed the photo album Carlisle and Esme had put together, using pictures of her and her friends, them, various members of the Cullen family with her, her family... Mostly, of her and Edward. She also glanced at the small journal she'd designated as her 'thought journal' so Edward would always know what she was thinking... That is, what she was thinking that she was comfortable enough to write about. He'd be fully allowed to read it whenever he wanted.

She smiled at the idea. Then she frowned as she eyed the cover of the photo album, of her dressed in a knee length blue skirt, with a white blouse, and Edward looking amazing -as usual- in his black t-shirt and jeans, with his arms wrapped around her.

_Of course, I can't help but think of how _ordinary_ I seem when I stand next to Edward._ With a sigh, she brushed her fingers through her hair and her eyes strayed to the large, complex sterio system Rosalie and Emmett had gotten her for her room at home.

Bella pulled her legs up under her and sighed as the roaring fire in the fireplace kept her warm. She leaned her head against the arm of the couch and pouted to herself as she recalled the goodbye to the rest of the family.

**Flashback**

"I'd love to stay longer, but the hospital's expecting a large rush with the snow storm we've gotten." Carlisle shrugged and frowned before running a hand through his hair. "And with three of the main doctors coming down with the flu, we're already short-staffed as it is."

"It's ok." Bella smiled a little and gave him a brief hug. Next, she turned to Esme, who also seemed to feel it was necessary to apologize for her abrupt leave.

"They called me in saying that if I didn't get over there fast, they're going to have to cancel the showing." She winced. "I still don't understand why they insist on having a _Christmas_ viewing, though."

She hugged Esme tightly and laughed a little. "It's the holidays, everything's going to be chaotic." While she secret felt disappointed everyone was leaving, she was glad for the chance to spend a _little_ time with her secondary family.

Alice pouted as she received her hug, and then took Jasper's hand as the said honey blonde Hale smiled and nodded, still not _quite_ comfortable enough to come close to Bell and offer her a hug.

Rosalie grunted a little but walked forward and gave Bella a surprise, swift hug before turning and walking out of the house. While she was stunned, Emmett came over and gave her a bear hug that was only slightly too tight. Rosalie and Emmett were going to their 'honeymoon suite' as Alice had taken to calling it, which was really just a small ranch in a far off, remote island. Alice and Jasper were going hunting off a ways, with no plans to return before the next morning.

And Edward, he remained quiet as he took everything in. He hugged Carlisle and Esme goodbye with a smile and watched them practically vanish into thin air -he'd meet Esme at the airport, anyways. Then he turned to Alice and Jasper, raising an eyebrow, even as his eyes narrowed.

Alice just giggled and ran out of the house, obviously before he could pick up the rest of whatever she was seeing.

Jasper laughed a little at the enthusiasm and happiness that everyone seemed to radiate. He surprised everyone then by walking forward and gently wrapping his hands around Bella's shoulders. "Merry Christmas." He stated, his voice choked as he clearly wasn't breathing. He pulled away too swiftly for Bella to hug him back and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Well _he's_ just full of surprises." Edward muttered as he looked out the door. Looking back, he straightened his jacket, walked over, and gave Bella a swift kiss on the lips before turning back to the door. "I'll be back before you know it." He promised, escorting Emmett out of the house to bid a private farewell to his siblings and mother at the airport.

**End Flashback**

That had only been fifteen minutes ago. They'd chosen to run as it would be faster and safer than cars, and Bella knew they'd probably only just be arriving at the airport by now. Still, she wished she could have gone, but they'd insisted she needn't go out of her way. So... Here she was, alone in the big house.

A strong wind shook the house slightly and Bella sighed as she got up, shivering a little as an automatic gesture to the sound. Walking up the stairs quietly, holding her skirt up of course, she winced and almost hopped the length to Edward's room, the cold floor icy to her bare feet. Once she was in Edward's room, she closed the door and let out a little content sigh as her feet relaxed on the warm golden rug on his floor. She glanced to the couch but instead of going over and laying down, she walked to the closed doors that led to the forest and opened them a little, leaning out and enjoying the view of the Christmas lights.

Alice had really outdone herself. A blind person could find this house with no trouble, it shone so brightly with all the lights. And it wasn't just the house, either. The lane, all the way to the road was highlighted with dozens of strands of multicoloured Christmas lights.

As it was, Edward's window was trimmed thickly with white lights. Alice and Jasper's window was blue, Rosalie and Emmett's was red, and Carlisle and Emse's was purple. Then the house was decorated like any other, with strings of lights across the edge of the roof, and lit up figures in the front house.

Apparently, Alice had annoyed Edward, because she insisted on getting some light up Christmas reindeer, and it attracted the real thing. At least if they wanted to go hunting, they only had to step outside.

The wind had died down, so Bella opened the window more fully and sighed, even as a slight shiver ran down her spine. She stood in the center of the opening and looked out into the trees, only minutely aware of the slightest breeze blowing her long lose hair across her face, and her skirt around her ankles.

There was a rustle outside.

Blinking in surprise, Bella focused on a nearby spruce and smiled a little when she recognized Edward's pale, angelic face in amongst the branches, lit up in the bright moonlight. She felt her face flush at the way he was staring at her, and backed out of his way.

His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly ajar. He shook his head quickly and sprung from the tree, landing easily in his room and closing the door in a flash, right before another strong breeze hit. Turning around, his eyes remained wide, even as they raked over Bella's form.

Bella shivered again, only this time it wasn't from the cold. There was a heat in his gaze that made her feel suddenly very warm.

Edward took a step forward, but then paused, swallowing visibly. "For a moment, I was certain I was staring upon a fairy tail princess." His tone was very soft.

Smirking, Bella shook her head. "Nope. It's just me." She tried to ignore the way her face burned at the words.

He quickly crossed the room and gathered Bella into a heated kiss that left her breathless and thoroughly dazed. He wasn't nearly as controlled as he usually was, but it didn't scare her. He caressed her back with one hand, the other sliding up into her thick caramel colored locks and held her in place, even as his tongue explored her mouth.

When he finally pulled away, he chuckled at having to hold Bella up. Apparenly, her legs had given out, and from the glazed look she was giving him, she was more worried about keeping her breathing even than standing at the moment. "You would put princesses to shame, my love. Is all of this for me?" He smiled hugely.

Shaking her head and clearing her thoughts, Bella managed to get on to her own feet, albeit shakily. "No, I was waiting for my other tree-climbing, mind-reading boyfriend." She raised an eyebrow.

Edward turned, his smile fading, and let his shoulder's sag. "I...see. Well..." His tone seemed completely serious and very hurt. "I guess I should...go, then." He walked quickly to the door.

Bella knew Edward liked to tease her, but she wasn't used to him seem so serious. She hesitated for a split second before racing across the room. "Edward!" She'd forgotten to pick up her skirt, however, and instead of running gracefully into his arms as he turned, she slipped and yelped as she fell.

Luckily, Edward had better reflexes. He was there in a blink and cradelling her in his arms. His eyes danced with laughter, even as he sighed and shook his head. "It's _Christmas Eve_ and you can't seem to help but hurt yourself." He scolded lightly, with a chuckle. "Are you alright, love?"

With a sigh, Bella looked into his eyes carefully. "You know I was kidding, right?" She wasn't sure what to make of his attitude before and waited warily for his answer.

Blinking for a moment, Edward's eyes went wide and he laughed sharply. "Bella, so was I. I was never intending to leave." He pulled her closer to him and went to sit on the couch. "I must admit, I was suspicious as to what Alice was hiding from me, but..." He kissed Bella's hair and pulled her close, turning her body so she could bury her face into his neck. "I'm glad she got away before I could find out." He tapped her arm very lightly. "You never answered my question, however. Are you alright?"

Bella felt her face heat up. "Yup. Only injured my pride a little, but then... It's used to it by now." She pulled the skirt up around her knees and wiggled her toes. "See? Nothing broken."

Edward chuckled a little before reaching down and grabbing her ankle lightly with his hand.

Screeching in shock, Bella leaned back and actually fell off the couch, seeing as her screech caught Edward by surprise and he froze with his eyes wide and filled with terror. "_Edward!"_ Bella struggled to pull her foot away and grabbed it up to herself as Edward immediately let go.

"Bell! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you, love?!" He was on his knees in seconds, trying to grab for Bella's ankle in a slow, humanly fashion. "What did I do?? Did I hurt you? Should I call Carlisle?!"

Bella pulled both her feet away and stuffed them under the skirt. "Holy crow, your hands are cold!" She shivered, this time her whole body protesting just _how_ cold Edward's hands had been. She rubbed at her ankle, even as Edward's eyes narrowed and he sighed. His body sagged a little in clear relief that she wasn't harmed. "Cold! Freezing!" She kept her ankles very close to herself and gave Edward a half-hearted glare. Then her eyes softened and she felt her face heat up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scream."

Edward's eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, even as he began to laugh. "I am _so_ sorry." His tone was sincere, despite his laughter. "I tend to forget just how cold we are to you." Opening his eyes, he reached over to the far side of the couch and fetched a thick quilt. "Here." He draped it around Bella's shoulders and carefully picked her up, laying her out on the couch before laying behind her. "Is this better?"

"No." She pouted even as Edward rolled his eyes. Shrugging out of the top half of the blanket, she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. "_Now_ I'm better." She giggled a little as Edward nodded and smiled. Then she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Part of her was certain he'd pull away, after the unusually heated kiss he'd given her earlier. But, no, his icy lips danced over her own and he tightened his hold on her, while keeping conscious enough not to tighten it _too_ much. He leaned forward and rolled a little so he was on top of her, and he kissed her back enthusiastically. Keeping his weight on his arms, he gently parted her lips with his own, darting his tongue into the warm heat of her mouth and groaning a little at the amazing sensation.

The burning was there, however. The more he kissed her, the stronger it got, and it began to travel from his throat towards his feet, surrounding him in an uncomforable heat. He had to pull away before he lost all control. Hearing Bella's slight growl, he chuckled and sighed, leaning his forehead against hers and struggling to push away the heat. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my control is at it's limits for today." He muttered, vaguely aware his own breathing was almost as uneven as hers.

Bella sighed and clung to him closely as he lay back down, keeping her head in the coolness of his throat. She shivered a little from the cold, but protested loudly as Edward made to move away. "Where do you think _you're_ going?!" She ground out, grabbing his hands and holding on for dear life.

Edward laughed and got up off the couch, causing Bella to be drug along behind him as she refused to let go. This caused him to burst out in loud laughter as he watched her slide across the floor with his movements.

Bella, too, was laughing, but held on for dear life. "Nooooooooo!" She whined, causing him to laugh even louder.

"I'm just going to get your Christmas gift." He stated finally, trying to breathe through all the laughter, standing before a small dresser. "And I'm afraid I'll need my hands to get it."

"I don't think so!" She clung even tighter, even as she glared up at him. "I thought we agreed no Christmas gifts." Her eyes softened as she tugged him towards her. "Edward, you gave me you, I don't _need_ or _want_ anything else."

His own eyes softened as he sank slowly to his knees, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, even as he buried his face into her neck. He breathed deeply and hummed in contentment as her scent filled him. Yet, he wasn't _completely _still. His other hand flashed out and grabbed the object in the dresser, quickly fastening it around her neck before she could register what he was doing. "This is a special occasion, love."

As he pulled away, Bella felt around her throat. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the plum-sized medallion around her throat, and the attached, thick chain. It was heavy and cold, but somehow the weight felt...nice. "Edward?" She got up with his help and remembered to hitch up her skirt as he led her to the bathroom mirror.

It was a pendant a lot like Rosalie's. It was the Cullen family Crest.

"I..." Her eyes widened as her fingers gently ran over the surface. "Edward, it's beautiful. I.. I don't know what to say." Tears gathered into her eyes as she realized what this meant. She was no officially one of the family. There was no way Edward would have given her the pendant if the family didn't want her.

"Just accept it." He smiled as he hugged her from behind. "With my love, and my heart."

Letting a single tear fall, Bella turned in Edward's arms, kissed him deeply for a brief moment and hugged him tightly. "I'll cherish them all for all eternity." She kissed him again, lighter, trying not to tax what was left of his control, even as her own body thrilled at the feeling of his lips upon her own. "I love you so much, Edward. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my love." Edward held her tightly and slowly led her back to the room, laughing when she realized just _how_ cold the floor was and made a hopping dash back to his rug.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Happy Holidays. A late Christmasy tale just happened to hit me out of nowhere today.

Hope you like it.

R+R please.

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
